


The Unwanted Daughter

by adelesbian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fuck Canon, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, and they take care of the baby because they are responsible adults, but bruce and thor are having a baby, but like they aren't loki just dumped a kid on them, i don't know how to tag things, infinity war was homophobic, so I'm fixing it by ignoring everything that happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelesbian/pseuds/adelesbian
Summary: Loki dumps their infant daughter on Thor and Bruce as a way to get them together. It works, but when Loki comes to collect the child she doesn't want to come home with them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted domestic Thruce but like also I had an idea of something

Rain beat steadily outside the lighthouse they were using as shelter. Bruce’s hair was wet and sticking to her forehead. His clothing was drying by the fire, and he was huddled in a blanket that Thor found somewhere in the building. The lighthouse seemed out of use, but it was drier than outside.  
Thor sat a few feet away from Bruce sitting sheepishly in his armor dripping wet. The only sounds were the rain and the crackling of the fire, and Thor imagined that he could hear the beating of his own heart. It had been so long since he and Bruce had been alone together, since before he realized his feelings for Bruce.  
“You’re the God of Thunder; can’t you stop the rain?” Bruce asked shivering.  
Thor opened and closed his mouth a few times feeling embarrassed that he hadn’t thought of that before, but now that they were out of the rain it was really not a priority, especially since Thor was close to Bruce for the first time in ages. “I… I could, but it is better to let the rain pass,” Thor said slowly.  
Bruce grumbled something under his breath and wrapped himself tighter in the blanket. Thor smiled slightly. “If you are cold, get nearer to the fire,” he suggested.  
“I’m not cold,” Bruce lied through his teeth, “I’m just wet.”  
Thor smiled wider. “If you are not cold, then why are you…” He drew closer to Bruce until his face was very close to Bruce’s. “Shivering?” His voice came out in a breath. It was so soft that if he hadn’t been so close Bruce would not have heard him.  
Bruce’s face turned red. “Fine, I’ll get closer to the fire,” he mumbled.  
Bruce scooted forward, and as he moved the blanket slacked around him. Silence stretched between them as Bruce waited for his clothes and himself to dry. Thor watched the light from the fire light up Bruce’s face. It was not the fire that gave Bruce the red glow, but it masked it well.  
“So, uh, how long do you think we’ll have to stay here?” Bruce asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
“A few hours, perhaps,” Thor replied looking out the window.  
The rain was still thrashing at the side of the lighthouse, and it didn’t look like it would stop anytime soon. Bruce yawned and shift his blanket again.  
“I guess, I’ll go to sleep soon,” Bruce said standing up to see if his clothing was dry. He decided that his pants were at least dry enough, and he put them on. Thor politely looked away.  
“I’ll sleep over here,” Thor said moving a little away from Bruce so that he was not in his space while he slept.  
“Wait, do you, uh, have a blanket?” Bruce asked.  
Thor shook his head. “I’m the God of Thunder. A little cold won’t hurt me,” He said chuckling.  
Bruce’s brow furrowed in concern. “I can give you the blanket,” He said taking it off his shoulders.  
Thor shook his head. “No, keep it,” He said with some finality that Bruce found it hard to argue with.  
“If that’s what you want,” Bruce said softly laying down next to the fire.  
Thor laid down and turned his back to Bruce. “Goodnight, Banner,” He said before closing his eye.  
“Goodnight, Thor.”  
It wasn’t so easy to fall asleep for either of them. Bruce listened quietly for Thor’s breath waiting for him to fall asleep so he could at least give him the blanket, but Thor couldn’t get Bruce from his mind and laid sleeplessly wishing that he was not so close to Bruce. This went on for hours until finally, Bruce fell asleep from pure exhaustion. As soon as Thor heard Bruce’s soft breathing he rolled so he could see Bruce. Bruce was facing him with his eyes shut, and he was sleeping peacefully. Thor smiled slightly and closed his eye again with Bruce’s face burned into his mind as he fell asleep.  
Thor woke up after his dream riddled sleep with a strange feeling plaguing him. He sat up and looked around. Bruce was already up and huddled in staring deep into the fire lost in thought. It was still raining outside despite it looking as if it might clear the night before. At this point, Thor had made up his mind to stop the rain, but just as he started to focus the fire went out suddenly.  
Bruce jumped away from the empty fireplace in surprise. The only light was coming from the stairs leading up the tower. It slowly got brighter and brighter until a figure emerged from the stairs. It was a woman with long black hair clad in green. She had one arm up to her chest like she was holding something that neither could see and her other hand she held a candle that gave off a strange green light. She looked vaguely familiar, but Bruce couldn’t place where he had seen her face before.  
“Loki, what’re you doing here?” Thor asked standing up.  
Bruce’s brow furrowed. He knew that Loki could change forms, but he had never seen them as a woman before. Loki smiled wickedly, and the candle in their hand disappeared. The fireplace puffed up again, and Bruce jumped to his feet.  
“I’m doing you a favor, my brother,” Loki said as they moved their long sleeve off of the bundle in their arms. It was revealed to be an infant that was sleeping quietly.  
Thor’s face brightened. “A baby!” He exclaimed jumping up and running to his brother’s side. “Is it yours?”  
Loki smiled. “Her name is Helen,” They said handing the child to Thor. “I hope you like her!”  
Thor held her gently in his arms a smile splitting across his face, and he rocked the infant slowly bouncing softly on his heels as he did so.  
“Well, you and Bruce take care of her. I’ve got to split,” Loki said then they disappeared.  
Thor’s eye widened as he looked around in shock that Loki would leave their daughter with them. “Loki! This isn’t funny!” He shouted looking around for the trickster, but they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I forgot about this sorry also I'm adding in a character from the comics that the MCU are too much of cowards to add into the movies

Hours passed, and they waited for some sign that Loki would come back for their daughter, but still, they did not return. Thor sat in silence entertaining his niece. She looked very much like Loki. The little hair she had was dark, but of course, she was not blue like Loki was. Thor wondered if this was because she was making herself appear as she did to imitate her parent or if this was her actual appearance.  
“Bruce, this may not be the most ideal circumstance, but having a baby wouldn't be so bad,” Thor said bouncing Helen on his knee. His wording was careless in a way. Somehow he imagined he and Bruce would co-raise the small baby he held tenderly.  
Bruce glanced over at Thor from his place at the fire. He raised his eyebrow. “What do you mean?” He asked.  
“I don't know. I just feel like I will make an excellent father,” Thor said for the first time in awhile dissecting his feelings towards having children, “even if Loki wouldn’t have been.”  
Bruce opened and closed his mouth a few times as he gazed on Thor. The warmth on his face as he gazed at his niece was such a palpable force, and Bruce couldn’t help but feel the same warmth in his chest. “Yeah, you would, uh, make a good father,” He said stumbling over his words like a blushing schoolgirl.  
Thor looked over and smiled at Bruce. “You would make a good father too,” He said.  
Bruce looked away a blush rising to his cheeks. He coughed trying to control his voice and the heat in his cheeks. “Thanks,” He mumbled.  
“Perhaps we should go find somewhere to find the necessary supplies to take care of an infant,” Thor suggested looking out of the window of the lighthouse. The weather was clear now, and Bruce wondered if Thor had anything to do with it. The stepped out of the lighthouse and into the muggy air. The humidity must be somewhere near seventy percent, and the humidity cause Bruce’s clothing and hair to cling to him like a second skin. He was utterly miserable, but Thor looked unaffected by the weather.  
“Is there anywhere we can stay while we are on earth?” Thor asked looking to Bruce with a bright smile on his face. Helen was sleeping tucked away in the crook of his arm.  
Bruce opened his mouth for a moment to say no then he remembered that there was one person he could always stay with. He took a moment and sighed. “I know somebody,” he said finally, “but she might not be so happy if we don’t call ahead.”  
“Then we will call ahead,” Thor said smiling and looking up at the mostly clear sky.  
They walked to the closest town slowly. Bruce fanned himself at times to try and make the heat and humidity feel bearable, and finally, Thor caused a cool breeze to blow across them.  
“So, this woman we are to stay with, who is she?” Thor asked softly.  
“My cousin, Jennifer Walters,” Bruce replied shrugging.  
Thor’s face brightened. “Oh, and she will be willing to take us in?” He asked.  
“She might not be willing, but she will. We’re closer than siblings,” Bruce said then quieter and more contemplatively he said, “or we were before I became the Hulk.”  
Thor reached out and patted Bruce’s shoulder. “She will be happy to see you, I’m certain,” He said.  
Bruce nodded his head and looked away. They walked in silence for some time before they reached a small town. It was almost empty on the streets and those that were were quietly going about their business. Bruce and Thor went to a diner to ask to use their phone. Thor walked up to the counter and placed his hand down on it. A waitress walked up and it only took a fraction for her to recognize Thor. Her mouth opened, and she dropped the pad that she was holding.  
“Oh my god, you’re Thor,” She said.  
Thor smiled. “Yes, I am. I need to use your phone,” He said.  
The girl opened and closed her mouth again still starstruck. “Oh, yeah,” She said digging in her pocket for her cell phone.  
Bruce took it and dialed in his cousin’s number. He waited as he heard the dial tone.  
“Hello?”  
“Jennifer Walters?” Bruce said.  
“This is she. May I ask who is calling me?”  
“It’s me, Bruce.”  
“Bruce! Oh my god!” Jennifer’s voice shook slightly in shock.  
“Jen, I’m borrowing someone else’s phone to make this call. Me and a friend need a place to stay for some time. Do you think you could let us stay at your place?”  
“Oh, yeah sure. My address is the same,” Jennifer said. “How are you? I saw the, uh, Hulk on TV a couple of years ago, but I haven’t since. I was, uh, worried.”  
“It’s a long story, I’ll tell you it when I get there. I need to give the phone back to this nice young lady that lent it to us,” Bruce said. “Bye.”  
“Oh, bye Bruce,” Jennifer said softly.  
Bruce hung up and gave the phone back to the waitress. She smiled sheepishly at Thor. Bruce looked away from them and at his hands. Helen woke up and promptly started to cry. Thor lifted her up and gazed at her hoping he could figure out what was wrong. She did not smell so he assumed that she was hungry.  
“Has anyone got some food for a newborn or know where I can get some?” Thor asked.  
“There's a grocery store a few blocks down,” The waitress said.  
Thor thanked her, and they left the diner and walked to the grocery store. “Have you got any money?” Thor asked.  
Bruce checked his pockets and pulled out a wallet. He looked inside and pulled out a credit card. “I think it's Tony’s. I mean he's a billionaire so he won't notice if we use some money on baby formula,” Bruce said. “I hope it works.”  
Thor marched up to one of the people at the checkout. “Direct me to the infant formula,” He said.  
The work looked up with surprise on his face. “You’re Thor,” He exclaimed, and his eyes widened. After he stopped gawking at the Norse god he looked to the screaming infant in Thor’s arms.  
“I am. Please direct me to the infant formula,” Thor said.  
The cashier jumped up and hurried to show them to the baby section. They chose a few assorted items to take care of an infant then went back to the counter to purchase them. Bruce swiped the card praying that it would work. To his surprise, the card was not canceled.  
Thor took a seat on a bench in the store and fed Helen, who finally stopped screaming. Thor put her in the baby carrier he just bought and put the rest of his purchases into a diaper bag.  
“So, now we need to get to your cousin,” Thor said.  
Bruce smiled at the sight of Thor decked out like a father then his face fell as he remembered how far away Jennifer lived. “She lives in New York,” He said quietly.  
Thor frowned for a moment as he mentally tried to determine the distance. “Good thing we still have Tony’s card,” He said giving up on trying to figure out the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Waiting at the airport was strange to Thor. He sat cramped in his seat with Bruce sleeping beside him with his head rested on Thor’s shoulder. Helen was asleep in Thor’s arms as well. A woman spoke loudly asking for those who were boarding their flight to come forward. Bruce and Thor were some of the last to board the flight because of their late purchase of their tickets. Thor was very close to Bruce who was now shifting uncomfortably.  
“I hate flying,” he whispered.  
Thor reached out and touched his hand. “You’ll be fine,” He said.  
There was a great deal of whispering about why Thor was flying on a plane since he could fly and why he only had one eye. Thor immediately fell asleep as soon as the plane took off though so it was just Bruce alone with Helen and his own worrying. The flight attendants were kind though very curious and asked Bruce some questions that they had. He tried to answer as kindly as possible despite his own nerves getting the better of him.  
Of course, the flight was uneventful, and they touched down in New York without any delays. By now they had to feed and change Helen a few times and parenthood was not as great as Thor had first thought, but unsurprisingly, it suited him.  
They flagged down a taxi, and Bruce told the driver Jennifer’s address. It was late at night and the driver was long. Bruce fell asleep on Thor’s arm before they reached his cousin’s apartment. Thor woke Bruce up when the cab stopped, and Bruce groggily paid the driver with Tony’s credit card giving a very generous tip for not asking too many questions.  
Helen was asleep again as they climbed up the stairs to the second floor of the apartment building. Bruce knocked on the door, and Jennifer opened it with a bright smile on her face. She stopped smiling momentarily when she registered who it was then she smiled again and hugged her cousin tightly.  
“Bruce,” She said happily. “God, I was expecting you like tomorrow.”  
“We took a flight in. How are you, Jen?” Bruce asked.  
“I'm good,” Jennifer replied look passed Bruce’s shoulder and at Thor. Her mouth opened slightly for a moment as she stared at the Norse God. “Damn, when you said friend, I was not expecting one of the Avengers. I probably should have, but after the airport fight, I thought you guys disbanded.”  
“What fight?” Thor asked as he and Bruce walked inside Jennifer’s apartment.  
“It had something to do with these accords that I really don't feel like explaining to you right now because they make me mad. I'm on a case that had to learn all about it so I'm probably not the person to ask since I'm biased against one side,” Jennifer said.  
“I’ll talk to Tony and find out what happened,” Bruce said cocking an eyebrow.  
Jennifer grimaced. “I’d actually rather you wouldn't,” She said slowly and thoughtfully at first then faster as her temper flared ever so slightly. “He's the side I'm biased against. You won't be able to find Captain America or Natasha Romanov either, I've already tried. Hell, I had to jump through hoops to even get a word in with Hawkeye and Ant-man. I had to piece together all the events from their stories and what little Spiderman could tell me. The whole ordeal has been hell.”  
Bruce’s brow furrowed. “Why are there so many bug-related superheroes now?” He asked.  
“Spiderman got bit by a radioactive spider, or at least that’s what he told me,” Jennifer said, “and Ant-man didn’t really have a choice in the matter as it was since he isn’t the first Ant-man.”  
Bruce shook his head. “I’ve been gone for so long,” He said.  
“Where were you?” Jennifer asked. “After Ultron, I mean.”  
“Sakaar,” Bruce replied. “It’s a long story.”  
“And I want to hear it,” Jennifer said just before there was a knock on the door, “but later I have a date.” Jennifer jumped up and grabbed her purse. “I’ll see you boys in the morning. There’s an air mattress in the closet, and you can make dinner with whatever’s in the fridge.”  
Jennifer slipped out the door leave Thor and Bruce alone with Helen who immediately began crying. Bruce hurried to the kitchen with the diaper bag to mix Helen a bottle, and Thor rocked her gently.  
“Is it just me or is Helen much bigger than she was this morning?” Bruce asked as he handed Thor the bottle he just mixed.  
Thor lifted Helen up as he gave her a bottle which she grabbed in both of her hands. “What was her father?” Thor said noticing that Bruce was correct. Since that morning she had grown a great deal; she looked as if she was already a year old when that morning she was barely a newborn.  
“At this rate, she’ll be a teenager in a month,” Bruce said his brow creasing.  
Thor looked to Bruce with fear in his eye. “She will die so quickly,” he said. “Already she has grown so much, what if she only lives a few years. That is barely a blink in my lifetime.”  
Bruce reached out and touched Thor’s shoulder. “She’s still part Jotun, and Loki’s lived as long as you,” he said, “It’s probably just a developmental thing from her father.”  
Thor nodded his head still worried and more than a little afraid. Helen finished her bottle, and Thor held her against his shoulder with his brows furrowed. She fell asleep against him. They made Helen a makeshift cradle out of a low basket and some blankets. After they made dinner and ate, they aired up the mattress for Thor to sleep on since he was too tall for the couch despite it being full size. The mattress wasn’t much better, and Thor’s legs hung off of it and his feet stuck out of the blanket.  
Bruce wrapped himself in a blanket and laid down on the couch. “Night, Thor,” Bruce said settling in for the night.  
“Goodnight, Banner,” Thor said.  
“You know, at this point, you can call me Bruce. I don’t mind,” Bruce said sitting up suddenly.  
Thor stared at Bruce for some time then nodded his head. “Goodnight, Bruce,” He said closing his eye. Bruce laid back down, and he too fell asleep.  
Thor awoke to the sound of a television after a night of changing diapers and feeding Helen. On the couch lounged a very tall woman, she was about the same height as Thor, but the most notable thing about her was that she was green.  
“Morning,” She said before eating a chip from a bag of doritos she had tucked in between the crook of her elbow.  
“Morning,” Thor said sitting up. “May I ask who you are?”  
“She-Hulk,” She replied, “We met before. I’m Jennifer Walters’s alter-ego.”  
“Oh, you’re like Banner,” Thor said standing up and stretching.  
She-Hulk nodded. “I usually lounge around like this. She-Hulk doesn’t like being locked up, and Jen figured that I deserved to be in this form sometimes,” She said.  
“You speak better than Hulk does,” Thor noted.  
She-Hulk shrugged. “Hulk and I aren’t the same.”  
Bruce walked in with Helen clinging to his finger. He was leaning to one side to reach her. “Sorry, you missed her first steps,” He said before picking Helen up and walking over to give Thor her.  
“She’s growing so fast,” Thor said; his voice sad for a moment.  
“So, can you explain the baby?” She-Hulk said sitting up and turning down the volume of the television.  
“She’s Loki’s daughter,” Bruce said.  
“The guy who destroyed New York?”  
Thor nodded expecting her to say something harsh about his brother, but she nodded her head as well. “She’s cute,” She-Hulk said. “Her dad was a little greasy, but she’s adorable.”  
“Loki wasn’t her father,” Thor piped up. “Loki was her mother. We don’t know what her father was.”  
She-Hulk sat still for a moment then shook her head. “You know what, I’m not gonna ask,” She said finally. She stood up and went to the fridge, but before she reached it there was a knock on the door. She-Hulk took a long breath and turned back into Jennifer Walters. She tossed opened the door.  
“I’m here for Thor.”  
“Who are you?” Jennifer asked as Valkyrie pushed passed her into her apartment.  
Valkyrie put her hand on her hip and stared at Thor and Bruce. “Where have you been?” She asked her voice heavy with annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark was supposed to show up at the end because originally he was gonna be the "villain" of the story, but I scrapped that idea when I realized that would take way to long to write and would be way too bulky in like legal nonsense. Maybe in a later story lol  
> I also have another one-shot I'm writing but it's even more of a rare-pair than thruce


	4. Chapter 4

Thor handed Helen to Bruce and took a step forward blubbering through a half-assed explanation. Valkyrie nodded her head completely ignoring everything he was saying. “It was to spend time with Bruce wasn’t it?” She said.  
“No,” Thor said bashfully.  
“Whose baby?” Valkyrie asked once again ignoring his response.  
“Oh, Loki’s,” Bruce replied.  
Jennifer leaned against the wall between her kitchen and the front door. “Anyone going to tell me who this is?”  
“Oh, this is, uh, Valkyrie,” Thor said.  
“Oh, the woman that help you guys off Sakaar,” Jennifer said going back into the kitchen. “Anyone want a beer while I’m over here.”  
“Valkyrie would like one,” Thor said reaching out for Helen again and bouncing her up and down. Helen reached out and grabbed his nose blubbering softly. “You don’t say,” Thor said taking her hand in his. He smiled at her as she continued to babble.  
Jennifer handed Valkyrie a brown bottle and took a seat on the couch again. She turned the television back up. Valkyrie downed the beer and tossed the bottle into the trash. She missed and it shattered on the floor. Jennifer sat up and looked over at the mess, but she just sat down so she couldn’t be bothered to clean it up. Bruce went to get a broom.  
“Thor, we need to go back to the ship. We can’t sit around on Earth. This ugly wizard showed up at the ship and was asking about Loki,” Valkyrie said.  
“I know which ugly wizard you are referring to,” Thor said. “Tell him not to worry, Loki is no longer a threat.”  
Valkyrie placed her hand on her hip and stared into Thor’s eye with a look of deep disappointment. “Is that because you know where he is or is that because you somehow are so deluded to believe he no longer wants to take over the world?” She asked.  
Thor frowned. “I really think he’s changed,” he said.  
Valkyrie rolled her eyes. “Come on, we have to go. We need to get to Vanaheim,” she said.  
“I do not wish to leave yet,” Thor said softly looking at Bruce.  
Valkyrie drew herself up. “You are King of Asgard. Act like it,” She said before turning back to the door to leave.  
Thor stared at her as she left. Her words cut deep as he realized that as long as he stayed on Midgard he was neglecting his duty as king, but he felt so deeply for Bruce that he didn’t know if he could leave without him.  
“You should go back to be with your people,” Bruce said. “I can manage here just fine. I have seven PhDs.” He smiled at Thor to try and reassure him.  
Jennifer looked back and forth between Thor and Bruce then quietly slipped out of the room. Thor opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to find the words he wanted. Finally, he decided that it was now or never.  
“Take a walk with me,” Thor said strapping Helen into the baby carrier.  
Bruce’s brow furrowed, but he followed Thor out of the apartment building and onto the street. Silence stretched between them for some time, and Bruce began to wonder why Thor even asked him on the walk. Finally, very slowly and very quietly Thor began to talk.  
“On the journey back to Midgard we have become very close,” Thor said, and Bruce nodded his head. “I am very attached to you, and you have been with me during this very difficult time in my life. I can hardly remember what it was like before you came into my life the way you have.”  
Bruce was silent as he realized what kind of confession this was. “Thor, please don’t…” He said softly.  
Thor stared at him for some time. Pain was in his eye. “Just let me finish. If I don’t, I’ll regret it,” He said.  
“Thor, I know, and I feel the same way, but we can’t be together. I’m finally home, and you need to be with your people. It’s better if we just… don’t,” Bruce said.  
“I will come back. Once we’ve settled on Vanaheim, we will build a new Bifrost, and I will come back to see you,” Thor said gently placing his hand on Bruce’s cheek.  
Silence stretched between them as they both waited for the other to make the next move with bated breath. The air was heavy with the tension until finally Thor leaned in and kissed him chastely and quickly. Bruce was bright red, and Thor thought it was a wonderful change from the green tint he knew before on Bruce’s face.  
“Wow,” Bruce mumbled out bashfully. “Your beard felt nicer than I thought it would.”  
“Would you like to feel it again?” Thor asked grinning.  
“Mmm… Maybe after our walk,” Bruce said taking Thor’s hand.  
Thor beamed at Bruce, and they continued walking for some time. They spoke of what was to come for them, but they both feared that distance would kill their relationship. It wasn’t like they could send emails to each other if there were lightyears between them. At least he knows, Thor thought as they walked back into Jennifer’s apartment.  
Jennifer was in different clothing now. She was digging in her purse looking for her keys, and she stopped momentarily to welcome them back. “You wanna get drinks?” She asked.  
“Uh, I think I’m gonna stay in,” Bruce said glancing over at Thor.  
Thor looked at Bruce for a moment as if asking permission to go with Jennifer. Bruce shrugged, and Thor smiled. “I will go with you!” He said.  
Jennifer smiled. “Nice,” she said. “You might want to change though.”  
Thor looked down at his clothing and nodded. He concentrated for a moment, and he was in jeans and a t-shirt. He unstrapped Helen and lifted her up. He smiled at her before handing her to Bruce.  
Jennifer looked shocked at his transformation. “You think you could teach me that?” She asked laughing slightly at the thought of the ability to change clothing at will. It would be helpful when she transformed anyway since she had to buy clothes that had quite a bit of give.  
Thor smiled. “I am afraid that this is a trick I learned from my mother. I don’t think a mortal could learn it,” He said.  
“It’d be helpful as hell for transformations,” Jennifer said grinning.  
“It would indeed. I wish I could teach you,” Thor said laughing.  
“You’ll be okay on your own, right?” Jennifer asked Bruce.  
“I’ve got Helen to keep me company,” Bruce said hugging the toddler close to him.  
Jennifer hugged him before she and Thor left her apartment. She jangled her keys as she walked down the stairs to her car humming some song that Thor didn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! Comments motivate me to write more! It also clues me in on what y'all like!


	5. Chapter 5

“So, you and my cousin…” Jennifer said glancing over at Thor as they drove to her favorite bar.  
Thor froze and looked over at her. Her eyes were on the road, but she was waiting for him to tell her what she already knew and maybe give her details she didn’t know.  
“What about us?” Thor asked slowly.  
Jennifer smirked. “You know, I was really worried for him,” She said. “After Betty, I really didn’t think he’d find someone else.”  
Thor let out a sigh. “You will have to be worried for him again,” He said softly. “I cannot stay on Midgard for much longer, my people need me.”  
Jennifer let out a sigh. “Just when I was hoping to have a Norse god in the family,” she said as they reached the bar.  
“I am still going to try,” Thor said quietly before Jennifer got out of the car. She turned to look at him. “I feel too deeply to never see him again.”  
Jennifer smiled at him. “Good, he hasn’t been this happy since before he turned,” She said before she opened the door of her car and got out. She stopped for a moment holding her door open and staring out at the sunset.  
“Why aren’t you like him?” Thor asked ducking out of the car.  
Jennifer looked over at Thor and smiled slightly. “We all take turning into a giant green monster differently,” she said, “to him, it was a curse. To me, it wasn’t.”

Bruce bounced Helen on his knee. The TV was running some history program about Captain America during World War 2. Any other time, Bruce would have been more interested, but his brain was running a mile a minute. Helen reached out for his nose, and she was babbling loudly. She seemed to have a lot to say.  
“Your uncle is driving me out of my mind,” Bruce said hugging her and closing his eyes for a moment.  
There was a knock on the door, but because Jennifer and Thor were both gone, Bruce decided that it wasn’t such a good idea to answer the door. He was, however, curious who was at the door so he crept up to the peephole and looked through. In his fish-eyed view, he saw Tony Stark standing with his hand in his pocket. He was looking around the hallway waiting. Finally, it seemed he was tired of waiting, and he knocked again.  
“Bruce, I know your cousin isn’t home. You can let me in,” Stark said.  
Bruce looked at Helen. “What should I do? I don’t think Jennifer would appreciate me letting Tony in, but she isn’t here,” He asked her as if she could understand him. Maybe she could because after he was done talking she babbled on.  
Finally, Bruce relented and opened the door. Tony smiled widely. “Bruce,” he said hugging him without warning.  
Helen began to scream as soon as Tony touched her, and Bruce stepped back and began bouncing her.  
“Whose baby?” Tony asked.  
Bruce sighed. “Loki’s, it’s a long story,” he said.  
“Oh, I was worried you had a baby with some woman while you were gone those two years,” Tony said slapping Bruce’s shoulder.  
“Yeah, no. No women for me,” Bruce said smiling painfully.  
“That’s not a very good attitude,” Tony chuckled. “You had Nat.”  
Bruce frowned. “Yeah, I did,” he said quietly, “but not anymore. She’s a little, uh, missing right now after your little airport fight, isn’t she...”  
“Oh, Jennifer told you about that,” Tony said chuckling slightly. “She didn’t paint the Sokovia Accords negatively, did she?”  
“She didn’t have to, Tony. They’re wrong,” Bruce said. “Me, yeah, I need to be registered, but there are superhumans that registering could put them at risk. You know how Ross hunted me down, think of what he would do if he had a list of every superhuman in the United States. It took going to another planet before I could lose him.”  
“Ross knows you’re here, and he sent me to talk to you,” Tony said.  
Bruce hugged Helen closer to him. “Oh, and what does he want?” He asked starting to get uneasy.  
“He wanted me to talk to you and coming quietly to the Avengers Tower,” Tony said. “Nothing bad will happen to you if you do.”  
“Since when have you been Admiral Ross’s pawn?” Bruce asked taking a step away from Tony.  
“Since Ross has started making sense,” Tony said. “We can’t be judge, jury, and executioner. After Ultron…”  
“Ultron was because of you, because you dabbled in things you didn’t understand, and I helped you when I shouldn’t have,” Bruce said and his voice grew steadily louder. “Why do superhumans have to pay for what you did? You’re not even superhuman! You don’t know what it’s like to be mistrusted for your powers! You’re a rich man with a superiority complex.”  
Tony stared at Bruce for some time. For the first time since Bruce met him, he was speechless. “Et tu, Brute?” he said finally.  
Bruce glared at Tony. “This isn’t Shakespeare, and you aren’t Julius Caesar,” he said. Helen began to scream, and Bruce held her closer. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a baby to take care of.”  
“I thought we were friends,” Tony said as he headed towards the door.  
“We are,” Bruce said shaking his head, “but the accords, they’re wrong, and you should have known it.”  
Tony left Jennifer’s apartment, and Bruce sunk down on the couch holding Helen closely. “You’re lucky you’ll be leaving here soon,” he said brushing her hair from her face.

Jennifer came stumbling into her apartment giggling loudly as Thor held her on one side to steady her. She shushed as she entered then giggled some more. “Shit, I hope Bruce is asleep,” She said as she stumbled over her own feet. She tossed her shoes across the floor then plopped on the couch and right onto Bruce who let out a yell.  
“Fuck,” Jennifer said sliding onto the ground. “Sorry.”  
Bruce rubbed his eyes. “What time is it?” he asked looking for the clock.  
It was one in the morning. Jennifer stood back up and stretched. “I’ll make it to my room,” she said before stumbling away.  
Thor smiled warmly at Bruce and drew closer to him. He peppered Bruce in kisses all over his face. “I love you,” he said slowly as he climbed on top of him.  
Bruce laughed. “You smell like beer,” he said, “Are you drunk?”  
“No, nothing is strong enough in this realm,” Thor said kissing Bruce on the lips after he was finished speaking.  
“I want to sleep,” Bruce grumbled pretending to be annoyed at Thor.  
“Then sleep,” Thor said planting another kiss on Bruce’s forehead. “I wish to lay next to you.”  
Bruce sat up. “Are you asking to spoon?” He said incredulously.  
Thor’s brow furrowed. “I do not know what spooning is,” he said.  
“It’s uh… when two people cuddle, but one is, uh, sorta laying around the other like a blanket, I guess,” Bruce said as his face burned brightly.  
Thor smiled and kissed Bruce again. “Then I would like to spoon,” Thor said.  
Bruce smiled slightly and laid back down. Thor cuddled next to him. “I’ve got something to tell you, but I’m too tired to tell you tonight,” Bruce said as he closed his eyes.  
“It can wait until the morrow,” Thor said nuzzling Bruce’s should gently.  
Bruce sighed and fell comfortably to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you like Tony Stark, I don't :/


	6. Chapter 6

Thor was roused by the early morning screams of Helen. He sat up groggily and picked her up gently bouncing her to access the situation. She needed her diaper changed so he changed her then rocked her until she fell back to sleep. He stumbled back to the couch then cuddled next to Bruce again.  
“You still smell like beer,” Bruce mumbled.  
Thor kissed the crook of Bruce’s neck. “I will wash up later.”  
“Tony showed up last night,” Bruce said yawning. “We had a heated discussion about the accords and Admiral Ross. He quoted Shakespeare at me.”  
Thor sat up. “What?” He said a flash of light, probably an involuntary response to his powers, lit up his face, and Bruce could see his anger.  
“Admiral Ross knows I’m here. I’m gonna turn myself in. I don’t want to risk the Hulk destroying more of New York,” Bruce said rolling so that he was on his back and could see Thor’s eyes.  
“No,” Thor said firmly. “You did nothing wrong. Why should you be treated like a criminal?”  
“Because I’m a superhuman that is highly volatile,” Bruce said. “I’m better off at Avengers tower where I can’t hurt anyone.”  
“The Hulk is not as volatile as you make him out to be,” Thor said.  
“I shouldn’t have said anything,” Bruce said rolling over again.  
“No, I’m grateful you told me, but I wish you would reconsider doing what you are planning,” Thor said laying down so he was between Bruce and the back of the couch. He kissed Bruce’s shoulder softly and cuddled around him.  
Bruce sighed and closed his eyes. Both he and Thor fell back asleep, and Bruce wasn’t roused again until Jennifer woke him up making breakfast before she went to work. Bruce sat down at the island.  
“What did you and Thor talk about last night?” Bruce asked as Jennifer sat down to eat what she cooked.  
“You mostly,” Jennifer yawned. “He had a lot to say on the subject. He really loves you.”  
Bruce blushed slightly. “How did you know?” He asked.  
Jennifer scoffed. “I’ve known you my whole life,” She said before pausing for a moment. “Plus, no one just goes for walks.”  
Bruce laughed slightly and for a moment everything felt normal. It was as if it was before he became the Hulk, and they were kids again teasing each other for having crushes or when she found out he was dating Betty all those years ago.  
“I’m happy for you,” Jennifer said smiling slightly.  
“Since you’ve been grilling me about my love life, who did you go on that date with?” Bruce asked.  
Jennifer’s face fell, and she sighed. “I don’t want to talk about it,” She said shaking her head.  
“Jen, what happened?” Bruce asked.  
Jennifer took another bite of her food and chewed slowly. Bruce wasn’t sure if she was ignoring his question or thinking of a response. He waited for something, but she just continued eating her breakfast, and silence stretched between them as if it were a screen for something else.  
“You don’t have to tell me, but just so you know, I’ll always listen,” Bruce said finally.  
Jennifer looked up from her breakfast. She smiled softly before getting up and putting her plate in the sink. “Thanks, Bruce, but this is something that Jennifer Walters can… needs to handle,” She said her voice barely a whisper.  
Jennifer changed and then went to work leaving Thor and Bruce alone in the apartment. It was barely ten minutes after she left while Thor was showering that the door was forced open. It was exactly fourteen seconds after the door was forced opened that Thor came into the living room completely dripping wet in hastily materialized armor with the water still running in Jennifer’s shower. Helen was screaming. There were men in S.W.A.T. suits with guns pointed at Bruce and Thor as if that would do anything against them.  
“Lower your weapons,” Thor said as thunder crackled from his fingers.  
Some of them shuffled nervously as they realized they would have to fire upon the god of thunder which was not what they wanted at all because if they did that they were in for a world of pain.  
“Do not lower your weapons.”  
Admiral Ross was standing behind the men in S.W.A.T. suits. Bruce tried not to get angry, but it was hard staring at the man that hunted him like a dog for years.  
“You will not take him,” Thor said taking a step in front of Bruce.  
Bruce took a few strained breaths trying to calm himself. “I’ll go with you,” He said his voice barely above a whisper.

Bruce covered his eyes with his hand to shield himself from the bright lights that were blazing down on him. “Can you turn that off?” he asked shutting his eyes.  
“No,” A woman said, but she moved the lamp so that it was not in his eyes. “Now, let’s talk about where you were after Sokovia.”  
Bruce shifted slightly. “I was on an alien planet called Sakaar,” he replied.  
“What did you do on Sakaar? Was there any planning against any governments of Earth? The United States?”  
“What? No, I was the Hulk for two years. I was a gladiator for this really crazy man called the Grandmaster. Thor saved me, and we fought his sister Hela,” Bruce replied.  
The woman nodded her head and made some notes on her clipboard. “Let’s talk about Bone, Idaho…” She said looking into his eyes suddenly.  
Bruce’s eyes widened, and he looked away. “I don’t want to talk about that. Don’t I get an attorney for this stuff? Let me call an attorney,” he said.  
“You don’t want to talk about Bone? Then I will,” The woman said setting down her clipboard with a frown on her face. “Seventy-two injured and one dead, the whole town destroyed, and it was blamed on the Hulk, but strangely enough everyone in the whole town swears the creature that did it was too small to be the Hulk, some even say it was a woman.”  
“They must be delusional. I destroyed Bone…” Bruce said looking up.  
“We did even more digging. It seems that there was another attack where the few witnesses swore it was a female Hulk that did it. It was in New York at a hospital in 2008. I’m going to ask you, who is the She-Hulk?” The woman said.  
“There is no She-Hulk… I was the one who did both of those attacks. If they thought I was a woman then they were mistaken,” Bruce mumbled.  
“It’s someone you care about then. A friend? A lover? A family member?” The woman said picking up her clipboard and taking notes. “We can rule out Elizabeth Ross because there was no way she was in Bone nor was she at the hospital, but as for your family members, one did disappear for a few months around the time the Bone incident happened. Is the She-Hulk Jennifer Walters?”  
“There is no She-Hulk,” Bruce said hoping the fear on his face didn’t clue them into Jennifer.  
“Deny it all you like we will find out who she is,” The woman said. “We can’t have an asset like her wandering the world.”  
“An asset?” Bruce said slowly. “Is that what you view us as, assets?”  
“What would you call yourself?”  
“A person?” Bruce said. “Would you treat the other Avengers like this?”  
“If they were missing for two years, yes,” The woman said standing up, “and they were hiding the identity of another superhuman, yes.”  
“I’ve been gone two years. I didn’t sign the accords,” Bruce said.  
“You didn’t have to; they’re the law now…”  
“Don’t you think it’s wrong to be tracking down an Enhanced when she’s done nothing wrong?” Bruce asked.  
“She killed a man, injured seventy-two people, and leveled an entire city,” The woman said.  
“She didn’t kill anyone. You don’t know what happened in Bone; don’t pretend you do!” Bruce said slamming his fist on the table.  
The room grew silent. The woman stood up and went to the door. “You will tell us the identity of the She-Hulk,” She said as she opened it.  
“That won’t be necessary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started another Thruce fic if you wanna check that out too :)


	7. Chapter 7

Thor pushed passed the woman and walked into the small interrogation room. Jennifer followed after him with a frown on her face. “I hope you didn’t answer any questions without me,” she said. “These whole proceedings are against the law, but I am your attorney so I should be present in event of any questioning.”  
“I already answered some, sorry,” Bruce mumbled.  
Jennifer touched his shoulder gently and placed herself next to him. “Well then, let’s start from the beginning,” She said. “What is he accused of?”  
“Knowing the identity of an Enhanced without informing the government,” The woman said.  
“I wasn’t aware that was a crime,” Jennifer said tapping her fingers on the table.  
“It isn’t,” The woman said.  
“Then why are you holding Dr. Banner?” Jennifer asked. “Surely it isn’t against the law to be enhanced now?”  
“We were asking him some questions about where he was for the past two years; surely you can understand how him disappearing for that amount of time can be suspicious,” The woman said.  
“Then you are asking the wrong being,” Thor said. “He was the Hulk for those two years. I can attest to that.”  
The woman was silent for some time. “It seems that I will not be getting any information from Dr. Banner at the moment,” She said. “Someone will come in to deal with you soon.” Then she left the room.  
“Ooo, ominous,” Jennifer quipped before turning to Bruce. “Don’t worry, this is illegal and they know it. They can’t keep you for too long since I’ll throw a fit, but you better tell me what you talked about before I came in.”  
Bruce looked down at his hands. “She asked me where I was after Sokovia, if while I was on Sakaar I was giving away government secrets… And she asked me about Bone,” He said and as he spoke his voice grew gradually softer.  
Jennifer didn’t miss a beat with her performance. “Bone?” She asked feigning innocence. No doubt they had the room monitored, and she wasn’t risking them finding out what she could be.  
Bruce’s eyes widened as he realized what she was doing. “Bone, Idaho,” He said, “It was a town I destroyed a few years back because a park ranger took a shot at me.”  
Jennifer nodded her head thoughtfully. “Anything else?” She asked.  
“She wanted to know who the She-Hulk was,” Bruce said staring into Jennifer’s eyes trying to warn her of something.  
“She-Hulk?” Jennifer said genuinely confused for a moment. How did they have the same name for her alter-ego as she did?  
“Apparently, some people at Bone said it wasn’t Hulk that destroyed the town,” Bruce said.  
Jennifer shook her head. “That is very strange,” She said.  
Bruce looked over at Thor. “Why did you come? Where’s Helen?” He asked.  
“The guards did not want to let Jennifer in so I persuaded them to,” Thor replied, “and Helen is with my people. She is quite safe, and you will be too.”  
Bruce smiled at Thor. “I’m not worried,” He said. “What’s the worst that can happen?”  
“A floating ocean prison comes to mind,” Jennifer mumbled.

Thor, Bruce, and Jennifer were left alone in the interrogation room for a few hours. Jennifer was restless and desperately wanted to talk about what whether or not they knew that she was She-Hulk, but she couldn’t yet. And she didn’t know how long she would have to wait until she could.  
The door opened slowly, and Tony Stark entered the room. Jennifer tensed up, but she didn’t say anything as he took a seat.  
“Do you want to go to Avengers Tower now?” Tony asked smiling.  
Jennifer balled her fist under the table. Bruce looked at Tony for a moment. “Anywhere’s better than here?” Bruce said softly.  
Tony smiled at Bruce then looked at Jennifer. “What about you, Shulkie?” He asked.  
Jennifer grimaced. “What did you just call me?” She hissed before looking into his eyes.  
“It’s a nickname,” Tony said. “If you’re going to be an Avenger, I can’t call both of you She-Hulk and the Hulk. It’s just confusing.”  
Jennifer’s knuckles were white. “I am not the She-Hulk, and I don’t know where you would get that idea from,” She said slowly.  
“Simple deduction,” Tony said. “One, Bruce visited you before he disappeared, and you were shot. Two, the attack happened at the hospital you were at. Three, you’re the only person who could have done Bone.”  
Bruce closed his eyes then covered his face with his hands. “She wasn’t shot,” He said softly. “Yes, it was the hospital she was at, but it wasn’t her. I snuck into the hospital to see if she was okay after she was injured in a car accident, and the men that shot at her came back. I hulked out…”  
“Bruce, you don’t have to lie for her. We already know it was Jennifer…” Tony said.  
Bruce slammed both his fist on the table. “There is no She-Hulk!” He shouted.  
Tony jumped up from his seat frightened. Thor and Jennifer both reached out to calm him. Thor drew himself up to his full height and towered over Tony. “I think you have done enough here,” He said.  
Tony retreated from the room. Jennifer laid her head on Bruce’s shoulder, and she wept softly. Thor was fuming as he paced the room.  
“Bruce, you are not staying here. You will come with me to Vanaheim, and Jennifer too if that is what she wishes,” Thor said stopping suddenly.  
Jennifer whipped up, and she wiped her eyes. “No,” she said. “The case… It’s more important than my comfort…” She shook her head slowly. “You should go, Bruce. It would be better for you at least. The Accords have made it practically impossible for Enhanced to live without being a park of Tony Stark’s personal army. You either have to become a vigilante or you can’t even mention what you are.”  
“What about you?” Bruce asked.  
Jennifer sighed and rubbed her eyes. “Someone has to take down the Accords,” She said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my defense with me kinda making Tony Stark the villain, he did recruit & blackmail a 15-year-old so like I don't really doubt he'd blackmail an adult?


	8. Chapter 8

“Why don’t you try dating again?” Jen asked staring at Bruce as he took a sip of his coffee.  
Bruce almost choked on his drink, and he spent a minute or two sputtering and coughing before setting his cup down. “I don’t want to,” He said.  
“It’s been two years. Thor really can’t expect you to just put your whole life on hold while you wait for him,” Jen said before taking a sip of her coffee.  
Bruce looked down at his coffee and took another sip. “I did decide to stay behind even after he asked me to come with him,” He said trying not to think about Thor.  
“I saw Betty the other day,” Jen said slowly trying to ease into the subject at hand.  
Bruce let out a long sigh. “Did you?” He said looking at his coffee trying to memorize every little detail of it.  
Jen nodded. “You should call her,” She said handing him a piece of paper with a number on it.  
Bruce stared at the slip of paper for a little while before putting it in his wallet. “How is your friend?” He asked changing the subject. They developed ways of talking about She-Hulk without calling her by name. They were both too nervous to talk about her in public since they never knew when they were being watched.  
Jennifer took a long sip of her coffee then set it down and closed her eyes. “She’s restless, but I can’t see her. I probably should, but we never have the time,” She said.  
They both sat in silence drinking their coffee waiting for the other to say something. Neither did, and they both finished before there was anything else to say. They said their goodbyes, and Jen urged Bruce to consider calling Betty. Bruce went back to his apartment funded entirely with Tony’s money since no one would hire him. He was flirting with going back to the Avengers to at least have something to do, but ultimately knew that he couldn’t since he didn’t want to be under the thumb of Admiral Ross any longer.  
By now, Bruce regretted his decision to not going to Vanaheim with Thor. While his decision was based on what he thought was right, he wished that there was something he could do to help Jen with the case because that was why he stayed behind. Bruce desperately missed Thor. He often wondered what Thor was doing and how big Helen had grown since he last saw her.  
Bruce took out his phone and pulled out the slip of paper from his wallet. Part of him wanted to reconnect with Betty because he did miss her, but it wasn’t because he wanted to be in a relationship with her or anything like that. She was always a big part of his life, and she was a piece of his old life that he never thought he would get back. While he was staring at his phone contemplating calling, it rang. It was Jennifer so he answered it.  
“Bruce, get to my apartment right now,” Jen said then she hung up.  
Bruce raced down the stairs in a hurry and tripped over his feet near the last one. He flagged down a cab and had the driver speed to Jen’s apartment then paid the driver an enormous tip as compensation. He raced to her apartment worrying that it was something dangerous, but when he opened the door he saw Jen sitting at the kitchen table drinking another cup of coffee with a dark-haired teenage girl. He let out a long sigh then entered.  
“God, I thought something terrible happened.”  
Jen smiled. “Wait a minute, he went to the bathroom,” She said.  
Bruce knitted his brow and poured himself a cup of coffee. “What is this about?” He asked sitting down at the table.  
Jen smiled knowingly as the bathroom door opened. Bruce turned to look see who was coming out of the bathroom. He dropped his mug then ran to him grabbing him as hard as he could. “Thor,” He said his voice shaking.  
Thor rested his head on Bruce’s taking in everything about Bruce he could. He took a deep breath smelling Bruce and finding comfort in him.  
“Bruce, how I’ve missed you,” Thor said kissing Bruce on the top of the head.  
“Where’s Helen?” Bruce asked.  
“Here,” The teenage girl said quietly.  
Bruce’s jaw dropped and he stared at her for some time. “You’re so much bigger than the last time I saw you,” He said.  
Helen nodded her head then took a bite of the cookie in her hand.  
“She aged so rapidly then suddenly she just stopped,” Thor said. “It was strange, but she has been like this for a year now. Hybrids are often unstable. I don’t have any idea what is to come with her.”  
“Dad, can I go back to Vanaheim?” Helen asked.  
“Soon, I have to ask Bruce what I came to ask,” Thor said then he looked over at Jen and Helen. “Could you please let me and Bruce have a moment alone?”  
Helen scoffed then reached for another cookie. Jen smiled to encourage her to follow her out of her apartment. “I’ll take Helen to lunch,” Jen said. “Girl time.”  
Helen grumbled and followed Jen outside. Thor shifted where he stood slowly turned to look at Bruce. He leaned down gently to kiss Bruce on the forehead.  
“It has been an eternity waiting to see you again,” Thor said softly.  
Bruce smiled slightly then stood on his toes and kissed Thor. “Tell me about it,” He said.  
Thor stepped back but kept his hands on Bruce so that he could look deeply into Bruce’s face. He reached out to touch Bruce’s cheek gently and smiled softly. “I have dreamed of today since the moment I left,” He said before kissing Bruce again.  
“What were you going to ask me?” Bruce asked.  
Thor stood completely still then looked down at his feet. He took a long breath. “I would like to take you to Vanaheim to live,” He said.  
Bruce stared at Thor for some time unable to speak. “I can’t just go. What about Jen?” He said echoing his original argument to stay.  
“There is the Bifrost now so you can visit her as often as you need,” Thor said.  
Bruce opened and closed his mouth then sat down slowly to catch his breath.  
“Raising Helen has been challenging to say the least, but I would like someone to help me. Bruce, I would be grateful for your help if that is what you wish,” Thor said sitting down next to Bruce.  
Bruce whipped around to look at Thor. “You’re asking a lot,” He said not knowing if he should laugh or cry.  
Thor thought for a moment before speaking again. “I am asking you to share your life with me,” He said finally.  
Bruce turned bright red then covered his face. “Oh my god, this isn’t… This is a proposal isn’t it?”  
Thor thought for a moment then nodded his head. “Yes, this is a proposal,” He said.  
Bruce took a deep breath then removed his hands from his face. He looked Thor dead in the eyes then took another deep breath. “Then, uh, yeah, I’ll, uh, share my life with you,” He said finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot longer than I meant it to tbh :/ please comment! Comments keep me going!


	9. Chapter 9

Helen tore herself from sleep screaming. She wrapped herself in her blanket trying to shake the dreams from her head, but the phantoms memories wouldn’t leave.  
“So you’re beginning to remember.”  
Helen looked up quickly to see a greasy man standing next to her bed. She recognized them immediately by her uncle’s descriptions.  
“Filling in for you has been terrible,” Loki said crossing their arms. “Are you ready to go back to work?”

“I don’t know where Helen is,” Valkyrie said as her brow furrowed.  
Thor frowned and crossed his arms. “I went to wake her up, but she was not in her room,” He said.  
“Ask Heimdall,” Valkyrie said shrugging. “He does see everything.”  
“I will,” Thor said thoughtfully before leaving Valkyrie alone.  
As he wandered the halls of his home on his way to the Bifrost where Heimdall stayed, he heard Bruce and another talking. The door was open so he peaked in and saw Helen sitting destitute on the floor of Bruce’s room with Bruce beside her speaking very softly to her as if he were easing her from some kind of attack.  
“Is everything okay?” Thor asked coming into the room and keeping his voice low as not to scare either of them.  
Helen looked up suddenly with a look of horror, and she jumped up backing up until she was flattened against the wall. Thor stopped and looked at her then Bruce for some answers.  
“She said she had a dream, but she won’t tell me what it was about,” Bruce said.  
“It wasn’t a dream,” Helen said her voice shaking. “You’ll hate me…”  
“I won’t hate you,” Thor said softly trying to calm her. “I can’t hate you.”  
“You already do,” Helen whimpered before sinking down and wrapping her arms over her head as protection. “I’m scared…”  
Thor looked over at Bruce for a moment just as confused as he was. They both migrated beside her and held her gently as she sobbed. Bruce gently tried to get answers from her, but she only repeated that she was scared and that they hated her no matter how many times Thor told her that it wasn’t so. Then suddenly she was silent, but the air was tense. She shot up and looked to the doorway. Bruce and Thor followed her glare and saw that in the doorway stood Loki in their regular form. They stood with their arms crossed along their chest and with a stern look.  
“Leave me alone!” Helen shouted standing up angrily; from her hands shot two black daggers which Loki deflected like they were nothing.  
“What are you doing here?” Thor asked standing up.  
“I’m here for my daughter,” Loki said putting their hands on their hips.  
Thor’s face twisted in anger. “Don’t you think you forfeited that right when you disappeared for the last four years!” He shouted.  
Loki flinched. “Do you think I wanted to leave her with you?!” They shouted. “Someone had to watch Hel.” Thor stared at Loki trying to figure out what their angle was. “Every day away from her was an eternity. Don’t accuse me of being a bad parent. I gave her to the only person I trusted enough to raise her.”  
“Why did you have to watch Hel?” Thor asked.  
“Because I had to wait for her to reincarnate,” Loki said jabbing their thumb at Helen who looked away ashamed. “You can’t just kill the goddess of death and leave Hel to rule itself.”  
“I am not her,” Helen mumbled.  
“Reincarnations aren’t exactly the same,” Loki said sighing, “but you will have some of her memories.”  
“Who’s memories?” Bruce asked.  
Loki looked over at Bruce and rolled their eyes. “Come now, you have seven PhDs. You must know by now,” They said.  
“I am not her,” Helen said louder now. The air warped around her. It rippled like waves, and the air grew dark and green.  
Heimdall suddenly pushed passed Loki. No one had time to say or do anything before he placed his hand on Helen’s forehead and she fell to the ground limp. He turned to Loki. “Next time you show up, please warn me.”

Helen woke up with Thor and Bruce sitting next to her. Loki was nowhere to be seen. “What happened?” She asked.  
Thor sat her up gently and rubbed her back. “Heimdall put you to sleep,” Bruce said softly. “You were creating a portal. He said it was because you needed to return soon.”  
Helen slapped Thor’s hands away from her and scooted away from her dads. “Return where?” She asked.  
“To Hel,” Thor said softly.  
Helen moved away from them both. “No!” She shouted.  
Thor shushed her gently. “You don’t have to yet,” He said. “Loki’s filling in for now.”  
Helen hugged her knees and rocked gently to comfort herself. “But I will eventually…”  
Thor hugged her and buried his head in the crook of her shoulder. “Yes, you will,” He said softly.  
“I don’t want to go back,” Helen said sobbing softly. “What did I do?”  
“Nothing,” Thor said. “You’re just an innocent child caught up in things that aren’t fair.”  
Bruce rubbed her back gently. “It’s gonna be okay. You don’t have to stay there all the time,” He said.  
Thor gently let go of Helen, and he looked her into her tear stained eyes. “Watching over Hel is a very heroic task,” He said. “You will be a hero the likes of which none has known.” Helen nodded her head as Thor reached to wipe a tear from her cheek. “I am proud to call you my daughter even for such a short time as it has been.”  
Helen hugged her father tightly. “Dad, I’m scared,” She said.  
“I know. So am I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this story. Sorry it took so long I lost interest. Thank you for being patient and for reading! :)


End file.
